


No te vayas ~~

by Kukui



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Brotherhood, Confusion, F/M, M/M, Mental Anguish, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukui/pseuds/Kukui
Summary: Durante la celebración de la coronación de la Princesa Elincia a Reina, Ike descubre poco a poco cuáles son sus verdades sentimientos sobre Soren, Elincia y su camino a seguir. Mientras Soren sufre pensando en un posible futuro sin Ike. IkexSorenYAOI





	1. Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca es tarde para escribir IkexSoren <3!

El ruido inundaba y bombardeaba la cabeza de Soren, invadía cada espacio de sus pensamientos… no sabía con claridad sí su disgusto interno provenía del mismo bullicio, la voz de las personas, multitud de gente, protocolos o toda la situación en sí. Estaba sentado en la mesa principal en el Castillo de Crimea donde se celebraba la coronación de la Princesa Elincia a Reina, allí se encontraban sentados las más altas autoridades de Crimea y todo Tellius, además del puesto de honor que se le otorgo al Héroe de la guerra del rey loco, Ike y su estratega estrella, Soren. Este se encontraba sentado apartado unos puestos más allá de Ike, quien era el centro del atención junto a Elincia. 

Una hipnotizante atmosfera no ayudaba a pensar con claridad al sabio de viento, después de los discursos de Elencia, Caineghis y ahora el de Sanaki se encontraba adormecido…. miro a su lado derecho ahí unos puestos más allá estaba Ike que apoyando su cabeza su mano derecha mientras se le entrecerraban los ojos por el tedio y aburrimiento, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Soren ante tal imagen.

Al terminar el discurso de Sanaki, la multitud aplaudió energéticamente, llenos de esperanza y renovados, sin duda una nueva era comenzaba con el fin de la guerra. Soren reaccionó y aplaudió junto al público, pero Ike seguía igual, incluso parecía aún más dormido. Mientras Elincia aplaudía con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos producto de la emoción, miro a su lado a Ike.

-Mi Lord Ike – le dijo suavemente en voz baja sin obtener respuesta. – Mi Lord -dijo tomándole el hombro delicadamente.

-Eh… - dijo algo confundido abriendo los ojos. - ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-Vamos, es la ceremonia – dijo sonriendo con los ojos. –Pronto tendremos que hacer nuestra actuación principal. –dijo en voz baja de forma discreta acercándose al oído del peliazul.

-Ah, ya veo, gracias Elincia- dijo cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad y recuperando la compostura.

Ike se acomodó y dejo caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla. La verdad se sentía demasiado incómodo con todo lo de la ceremonia, protocolos, tratos especiales y demás cosas, no entendía bien lo que ocurría, sólo se limitaba a seguir las ordenes de Elincia, de hecho ni si quiera estaba vestido acorde a la ocasión… llevaba su traje de siempre en compañía de su Ragnell, sólo asistió a la ceremonia debido a que Soren y Titania le habían aconsejado asistir para ayudar a Elincia y Crimea.  
Soren se sentía incómodo al igual que Ike, pero tenía varias razones… ¿sería el ambiente? ¿la luz? ¿ el bullicio?.... entre su silencio e indiferencia ante las palabras de los demás autoridades pudo deslumbrar su principal preocupación: la presencia de Ike en medio de todas esas personas… especialmente Elincia. Su comandante hoy daba un salto gigantesco para su historia, a pesar de que el sabio había proclamado que seguiría a los servicios de él, quizás todo podría cambiar hoy… después de todo… nunca se había sentido digno de trabajar al lado de él. 

-Diablos – dijo enojado al ver la cercanía entre Ike y Elincia, pase lo que pasará, no se alejaría de él pensó.

-¿Qué ocurre Soren? – dijo una voz femenina pequeña. Era Sanaki que estaba sentada a su lado después de dar su discurso. –Te ves nervioso… - agregó. Soren se sorprendió y giro su cabeza hacia ella.

-Emperatriz Sanaki, no es nada… sólo olvide completar unos informes – mintió mirando fríamente a los ojos.

-Tus palabras no coinciden con lo que siento… tus ojos… al mirar hacia nuestra derecha… veo una expresión de amor y preocupación tan grande, es muy parecida a cuando Sigrun o Sephiran me miran preocupados por algo… no puedo equivocarme – dijo en voz baja la maga mirando hacia delante donde se encontraba toda la multitud sentada observando la ceremonia.

Soren no respondió, Sanaki había dado en el clavo… no podía creer lo evidente que era cuando se trataba sobre sus mismos sentimientos… Mordió su labio inferior impotente al no poder responderle y quedar descubierto.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una canción que se escuchaba por todo el salón, potente, fuerte… con ritmo… bailable. El corazón de Soren comenzó a latir más fuerte y intentado aparentar poco interés apoyo su cabeza en su brazo derecho y posó su mirada sobre Ike. Elincia estaba de pie tomando a Ike por el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse del asiento, por su lado Ike se veía algo sorprendido y nervioso… era el momento que la princesa le había mencionado… su entrada principal. Una voz fuerte interrumpió la música.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Con ustedes la Reina de Crimea, Elincia y el Heroe de Tellius, Ike.

Elincia tomó de la mano a Ike y caminaron juntos hasta el centro del salón. Todo el público presente aplaudió de forma descontrolada al verlos a los dos juntos… las voces comenzaban a murmuran en voz baja “¿Nuestra Reina Elincia y Sir Ike son pareja?” “ que linda pareja de tortolos”. Ike se rascaba el cabello nervioso con su otra mano mientras sostenía la de Elincia con fuerza.

-Mi Lord Ike – dijo Elincia mirándolo con dulzura. – Esta es nuestra pieza de baile, el baile real – dijo tomándose su vestido naranja con la otra mano.

-¿Baile? –dijo extrañado.

-Sí, estoy segura de habérselo mencionado antes mi Señor – le respondió.

Seguramente lo había hecho Elincia, pero Ike no lo recordaba… era malo para recordar detalles, sobre todo protocolos… para eso tenía a Titania y Soren a su lado. Elincia soltó su mano y se inclinó en señal de respeto ante Ike debido a que él no hacia ningún movimiento.

-Mi Lord Ike, ¿me concedería esta pieza? – le preguntó nerviosa extendiéndole su mano.

-Claro, Elincia – le respondió Ike tomando su mano.

-Sólo siga mis pasos – dijo Elincia.

-¡¡Vamos hermano!!! – se oyó dentro de la multitud gritar a Mist, estaba muy emocionada, era primera vez que vestía de gala y estaba en un evento tan importante.

La Reina y el Héroe caminaron juntos de la mano hasta el centro, Elincia levanto la mano junto la de Ike y se acercó a su cuerpo.

-Abracé mi cintura, mi Lord- dijo feliz. – Y nos moveremos al son de la música ambos- ordenó Elincia. Ike obedeció sin reclamo…en realidad no sabía nada del tema, a pesar de sentirse incómodo con todo… se sentía muy cómodo con Elincia, lo cual hacia que la situación fuera pasable. Se alegró de que fuera ella y no otra persona.

Soren miraba de reojo, cerrando y abriendo los ojos desde su asiento, se sentía sumamente incomodo al ver a Ike tan cerca de Elincia… se estomago estaba apretado como nunca antes, Sanaki lo miraba entre risitas.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de manera muy natural, Ike daba algunos pasos en falso, pero Elincia retomaba el paso al ritmo del peliazul haciéndolo más fácil para él.

-Mi Lord Ike – dijo Elincia. – Acérquese más a mí, así será más fácil seguirme el paso – le aconsejó.

Entonces el Comandante, estrecho a la Reina contra su cuerpo, estaban tan cerca que ambos torsos estaban pegados, la cabeza de Elincia se posaba sobre el pecho de Ike. Ambos podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y el ritmo de su respiración, Ike respiro hondo de alivio y sintió el aroma a manzanilla proveniente de los cabellos de ella, era tan agradable y delicada pensó Ike.

-Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo Ike a Elincia.

-Mi Lord, hay algo que necesito decirle – dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

La imagen perturbó a Soren de una manera impresionante…. Nunca abandonaría a Ike, su felicidad máxima era servirle, pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder aguantar la compostura en esta situación, se sentía demasiado incomodo… quería que el baila terminara ahora de inmediato.

-Suficiente – dijo el sabio de viento mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Todo el salón se había desordenado un poco, todos se habían levantado de la silla y se preparan para bailar después de ellos, Naesala miraba con ojos de presa a Leanne, Gatrie había divisado unas señoritas bastante interesantes, Mist había obligado a Rolf a aprenderse una coreografía que bailarían, etc… Nadie noto cuando el pelinegro abandono el salón por una puerta que daba a los jardines tapándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica. Ahora estaba a salvo de todo ese ruido, imágenes, miradas… Respiro hondó.

Ike seguía en la pista de baile junto Elincia, ahora se habían un unido algunos reyes con parejas. En la dirección que mirara Ike sólo recibía apoyo: Ranulf apoyado sobre los hombros de Mordecai lo saludaba, Titania le asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Mist le lanzaba besos a lo lejos, Sothe lo miraba con una sonrisa, todos… menos Soren…. No lo encontraba por el salón…. Mientras daba vueltas con Elincia entre sus brazos buscaba a su estratega entre la multitud sin poder encontrarlo.

-Mi Lord- volvió a insistir Elincia. Ike la miro nuevamente.

-Sí, dime – le respondió ahora prestándole atención.

-Hace ya un tiempo… - dijo entrecortada y algo emocionada. –Quiera contarle algo muy importante para mi… se trata sobre usted…. ¡No! – dijo avergonzada. – Es sobre mí…usted es una gran persona, con un corazón justo y valiente, La Diosa lo puso ante mí para guiar mi camino y así servir a mi gente – dijo ya más tranquila. – Yo deseo… que usted pudiera quedarse más tiempo en Crimea, en mi castillo – dijo sin rodeos. – Yo….-Ike la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Elincia, agradezco tus palabras profundamente, también has sido parte importante de mi camino últimamente, pero ahora mismo debo hacer algo importante….necesito que me disculpes, especialmente ante los nobles – dijo mientras soltaba su mano y cintura. – Podemos hablar de esto tranquilos después. – agregó mientras tomaba distancia de ella.

El peliazul salió de la pista de baile en dirección a donde estaba Soren anteriormente, todo el mundo lo miraba al dejar sola a Elincia, pero parecía no importarle realmente. La Reina quedo sola en la pista de baile con sus manos apretadas a su pecho fuertemente, sentía una tristeza enorme y frustración al no poder llamar la atención de su héroe, pero debía mantener la compostura… era su ceremonia de coronación. A los segundos de quedar sola, se acercó una figura familiar para ella a la pista de baile.

-Mi Reina, su majestad – dijo Geoffrey arrodillándose frente a ella. – ¿Me permitiría bailar la siguiente pieza junto a usted? – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Sé que no soy digno de tal honor, pero mi corazón y alma me obligan a pedirle algo de su tiempo.

-Geoffrey… no…. – le respondió extendiéndole la mano, el la aceptó y se levantó. – Nunca será un desperdicio de tiempo el compartirlo contigo y… seria para mí un honor que el comandante de mis caballeros reales bailase conmigo en esta ocasión tan importante– le dijo con mucha serenidad.

El caballero tomó su mano con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Elincia lo abrazó de vuelta con fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tranquila su Majestad, tómese su tiempo – le dijo su gran amigo, su caballero.

-Geoffrey… - dijo aliviada de todo lo que había pasado recientemente, con el había encontrado un lugar seguro donde su pena se transformaba en paz. Desde lejos veía como la figura de Ike se perdía entre la multitud. Comenzaron a bailar de forma muy natural, la multitud no se percató de todo lo que había ocurrido y aplaudía a la Reina y su Caballero ahora en el centro de la pista de baile.

Ike miraba para todos los lados en busca de Soren…. No parecía estar por ningún lado, confundido se acercó a la mesa de honor sin tener éxito. Suspiró decepcionado de no encontrarlo… el sabia como era su estratega de sensible, además nunca dejaría su lugar sin alguna buena razón y eso lo preocupaba aún más. Posó sus manos sobre la mesa sin ninguna idea de donde podría encontrarlo cuando sintió el peso de una mano posarse sobre su hombro, volteó de manera inmediata esperando que pudiera ser su querido amigo, pero se encontró el tierno rostro de su hermana.

-¡Hermano! ¡Estuviste fantástico! – dijo Mist sonriéndole con los ojos, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación Ike dejó de sonreír. – Ike, ¿pasó algo?.

-Mist… - dijo cambiando su actitud frente a ella para no preocuparla, de todos modos… más que una preocupación real sólo eran presentimientos y pensamientos de él. –Todo está bien, ¿han disfrutado de la celebración? – le preguntó.

-¡Pues claro que sí! – le respondió un poco más serena. –La comida ha estado exquisita, la música un deleite y hemos hecho muchas bromas con respecto a todo lo ocurrido, mucha gente se acerca a nosotros a darnos las gracias por ayudarlos, la verdad se siente algo extraño – le respondió Mist.

-Claro, yo todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto, es muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados – dijo apoyando sus puños en sus caderas, tratando de disimular y olvidar su preocupación.

-Hermano…. – dijo la Valquiria juntando sus manos en su pecho. - ¿Estás buscando a Soren? – lo lanzó rápido y nerviosa mirando directamente a sus ojos azules. Ike quedó mirándola perplejo, ¿Cómo era que su hermana se había dado cuenta?.

-Mist… -dijo algo complicado el héroe.

-Lo sé, lo veo en la expresión de tus ojos y movimientos, no he quitado la vista de ti en toda la ceremonia, papá y mamá estarían muy orgullosos de nosotros, no he dejado de pensar en eso…- tomó una pausa y trago saliva. –Ellos desearían vernos felices y… aún siento que algo te tiene intranquilo a pesar de todo…

-…. pero ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado por la rara pregunta y palabras de su hermana.

-¡Lo sé! – dijo decidida, se abalanzó sobre su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente.- Yo siempre te querré hermano – dijo apretando su rostro contra su cuerpo. – ¿tú quieres mucho a Soren, no hermano?.

-… - se quedó un instante pensando el peliazul. Desde hace tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar sobre su amigo, desde aquellas conversaciones que habían tenido donde le había confesado todo su sufrimiento por ser media parte Laguz, gran parte del día cuando no estaban en el campo de batalla lo observaba desde lejos intentando imaginar lo que había sido para Soren sobrepasar todo eso sólo para verlo a él, Ike ahora sólo quería protegerlo y hacerlo sonreír, evitar que tuviera que enfrentar más dolor.- Claro que sí Mist, él es nuestro estratega, amigo, es muy especial para mí – dijo mirando hacia el frente sin pensar más.

-Entonces ve por él – le respondió mientras dejaba de abrazarlo y daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos. – No tienes que estar en un lugar donde no te sientes cómodo, yo siempre los apoyaré, después de todo solo quiero verlos felices a ambos – dijo aumentando aún más la distancia entre los dos. Ike la observo detenidamente asombrado, había subestimado mucho a su hermana, a sus ojos ahora mismo parecía toda una mujer.

-Gracias- le respondió.

-Por allá – dijo señalando Mist a una gran puerta que daba a los jardines traseros del castillo.

Ike entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería, tomo pasó firme y se dirigió en dirección a la puerta, Mist lo miraba mientras se alejaba de ella. Se sentía feliz la valquiria, todo iba mejorando, deseaba que su hermano volviera a sonreír y olvidar todo el sufrimiento y odio que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Mamá… Papá… gracias – dijoMist caminando en la dirección contraria hacia la fiesta.


	2. Promételo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike va en busca de Soren a afrontarlo y pararle los carros *O*!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uff! Go Ike!

Mientras tanto en el jardín ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se estaba tornando de anaranjado y poco a poco iba reinando más el silencio en el ambiente, la temperatura iba disminuyendo de la misma forma y era posible ver algunas estrellas ya en el cielo.

Allí se encontraba el estratega, sentado a los pies de un cerezo alejado de la edificación, estaba cabizbajo mirando hacia el pasto con los ojos rojos debido a que había estado llorando en solitario. Estaba practicando ejercicios de respiración para lograr tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con calma, no quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma, no podía mostrar debilidad ante los demás.

-1…2…3…- respiró hondo y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol, pero aún continuaban saliendo lágrimas. – ¡Diablos! – maldijo enfurecido por sus sentimientos, no podía controlarlos y eso lo hacía sentirse peor aún, después de ver a su amigo tan cerca de la Reina de Crimea y una nueva vida en que quizás no estaría el cerca de él….se sentía aterrado, horrible y muy triste, a pesar del triunfo, era amargo para él. Durante toda la guerra había notado que existía cierta tensión especial entre Ike y Elincia, había evitado pensar en su relación, pero ahora todo se le venía encima de golpe. No…. ¡NO! no quería separarse de Ike, era todo para él, sin él…. Seguramente moriría de pena. Este pensamiento no ayudaba mucho a Soren provocándole nuevamente más lagrimas que trataba de contener.

El héroe se abrió paso hacia el jardín, atravesó la puerta y los corredores y finalmente llego. La tarde estaba extrañamente calma pensó Ike, sólo quedaban algunos pájaros cantando y los rayos de sol aún lograban calentar su rostro. Analizó su entorno como en el campo de batalla y diviso una pequeña figura a los pies de un árbol, su corazón se aceleró sin entender bien cuál era la razón y comenzó a caminar hacia ella despacio. No sabía exactamente que iba a decirle o la razón por la cual estaba allí, sólo sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo, quería estar al lado de Soren, abrazarlo y entenderlo aún más. Dejo de caminar hasta quedar al otro lado del árbol, apoyo un brazo en este y con su dedo índice de la mano derecha hizo presión sobre el cabello de su amigo. Soren no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba cabizbajo abrazando sus piernas, por lo cual se sorprendió y alerto.

-Soren… – dijo Ike mirando hacia abajo a su amigo.

El corazón del sabio de viento se paralizo al escuchar la voz de su líder, de todas las personas del mundo era la que menos y más quería ver. Rápidamente levanto la cabeza y se pasó la manga de su túnica para limpiar sus lágrimas de manera disimulada.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo fríamente Soren, sin mirarlo y haciéndose el duro.

-¿Es esa forma de responderle a tu líder? – le respondió con otra pregunta Ike. –Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti- Bromeó el peliazul a su amigo.

-Mmm… disculpa – le respondió Soren. –Sólo me sentía incómodo allá y vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de que anochezca.

-Vamos Soren, dime la verdad, ¿quieres? – le insistió acercándose y sentándose frente a él.

-No son tus asuntos… – le respondió nervioso evitando la mirada de su amigo.

Observándolo un poco más detenidamente notó los ojos enrojecidos, su rostro algo hinchado, sin duda había estado llorando lo cual causo un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y culpabilidad en él. Soren notó como esos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente con una expresión inmensa de preocupación… ya no había nada que hacer, seguramente notó que había estado llorando, ahora sería el triple de difícil poder asumir todo lo que estaba pasando, ya no podría utilizar su coraza contra Ike y el mundo.

-Soren… - dijo Ike mientras extendía su brazo hacia él. - ¿Estuviste llorando? – dijo tocándole la mejilla, de forma inmediata Soren aparto la mano de Ike con un golpe.

-¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz?- dijo molesto mirando fijamente a Ike con los ojos hinchados. –Siempre es esto o aquello… nunca me dejas en paz, siempre necesitas saber más y más.

Ike se quedó unos momentos perplejo. Era cierto lo que decía Soren, siempre era insistente, quizás a veces muy insistente con todos, pero en especial con su estratega, sabía que merecía una atención especial, no lo hacía con ánimos de fastidiarlo.

-¿Es mi culpa, verdad? – le respondió Ike. –Haz estado raro últimamente por mi culpa, ¿no?. Desde que terminó la guerra haz estado distraído y distante conmigo, y ahora… - Soren lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡No!, no Ike. ¡No pienses eso!, jamás podríaaa-- -Soren intento excusarle, pero antes de que pudiera terminar Ike se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le dio un abrazo… un abrazo en donde los dos quedaron callados, Soren apoyado en el pecho de su amigo podía sentir su gran cuerpo rodeándolo, su calor y su aroma, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Ike, era la melodía más hermosa y tranquila que había escuchado en su vida.

-Aún que lo intente una y otra vez…. No puedo imaginar ni entender todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has tenido que pasar en tu vida – dijo Ike mientras aún tenía a Soren entre sus brazos. – Cada vez que recuerdo tus palabras, me hierve la sangre de impotencia el no poder haberte ayudado antes… pero aún es más fuerte la tristeza que siento al verte sufrir…

-Ike… no.. – dijo Soren. –No necesito que sientas lastima por mí… puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas… yo… yoo estaaa-aare…. Bien – terminó de decir nuevamente con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ike lo tomó por los hombros y lo dejó alejo un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Soren? ¿sentir lastima? ¿lastima?. Eres uno de mis hombres, parte de mis mercenarios, mi estratega y amigo. No iré a ningún lado sin ti – le respondió energéticamente. –Además…. No puedo perdonarme que uno de mis hombres este tan angustiado por mi culpa, ¿dime Soren? ¿Qué sucede? Te he buscado en el salón y haz salido repentinamente, haz estado distante y distraído…. Ese no eres tú, te conozco y algo pasa por tu cabeza.

Soren evito el contacto con los ojos de Ike… ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba aterrado sobre la idea de que sus caminos se separaran? ¿Qué quería seguir viviendo junto a él para siempre?... él mismo sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte y además…. No valía la pena tampoco quedarse al lado de él… era una abominación, un pecado en contra de la Diosa.

-Ike.. no… -dijo en voz baja.

-¡Soren! Soy yo, mírame – dijo moviéndolo por los hombros. –Confía en mí, nada de lo que digas cambiara mi estima por ti. – le aseguró su comandante.

Los ojos rojos miraron directamente a los azules ojos que tenía al frente… esta vez el brillo en estos le daba entender que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, no tenía por qué temer, estaba en casa. Se armó de valor y decidió que era el momento de hablar con la verdad.

-Sí… eres tú la razón de mi tristeza y preocupación – le confesó tranquilamente. El corazón de Ike se apretó al oír esas palabras salir de su estratega… era lo que menos quería escuchar, no deseaba provocarle más sufrimiento en su amigo, quería hacerlo sonreír y feliz.

-Tienes miedo de que me vaya lejos de ti, ¿cierto? – dijo pensando en las palabras que había dicho anteriormente su amigo. –¿Cómo podría ver nuevamente esa esquiva sonrisa tuya? – dijo tomándolo del mentón para evitar que se escapara nuevamente de su vista.

-Yo… - le respondió Soren a punto de volver a llorar y sonrojado. –Quiero estar a tu lado sirviéndote hasta el fin de mis días… quédate junto a mí – le rogó el pelinegro.

-Soren, desde el día en que confiaste en mi tu secreto me propuse que nada más te lastimara y que te cuidaría por siempre. – le confesó Ike. –Tu sonrisa, quiero verla nuevamente, es muy especial para mí – admitió su comandante.

Los ojos de Soren se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de alegría. Sintió como toda su angustia y preocupación se desvanecían debido a la confesión de su amigo y el toque se su mano. Comenzó a sollozar de alegría y Ike comprendió finalmente lo que le sucedía a su estratega.

-Calma, Soren. No tienes por qué seguir llorando– le dijo para tranquilizarlo mientras acercaba su frente a la de él.

-¿Lloo-rando? – le preguntó entre sollozo. Claro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Ike se lo dijo. Se alejó de él rápidamente y se pasó sobre su cara las mangas de su túnica energéticamente para limpiar sus lágrimas y mocos. - ¿Quién te dijo que estoy llorando? – dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Ike sólo sonrió al ver la infantil actitud de su estratega. A pesar de ser muy inteligente, discreto y reservado, cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos se comportaba como un niño pequeño queriendo aparentar ya ser mayor.

-Promételo – le desafío Soren a Ike. – Promete que siempre estaremos juntos – dijo sin rodeos, sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de eso.

-Si soy necesario para ti Soren, prometo que nunca te dejare solo – le respondió seguro de sus palabras. – Te lo juro, siempre estaré cerca de ti.

Los dos se miraron fijamente nuevamente en silencio, aún continuaban sentados uno frente al otro. Ya casi anochecía, quedaban los últimos rayos del sol alumbrando la escena. El sentimiento de necesidad era reciproco, a pesar de que Soren vivía, comía, respiraba y moría por Ike, Ike sabía que necesitaba a Soren para lograr ser feliz, para vivir en paz y olvidar todo lo malo.

-Ike… yo… -dijo Soren mirando hacia sus manos que tenía posadas en sus piernas. –Hay algo que no te he contado aún…. 

La imagen le parecía un Deja vu, el recordó inmediatamente a la Reina Elincia, tanto el como Soren se parecían en cuanto a lo puro y transparente frente a él, ambos… los dos. Pero sentía un lazo tan profundo por su estratega que aún no podía descifrarlo…. Era como si se conocieran desde hace muchos años, mientras que con Elincia solo era un trato muy cordial y amistoso entre ambos nada más. En cuanto dejo de pensar en eso volvió a la realidad.

-Eh! ¡Dime Soren! – le dijo.

-Siento que… yo… - intentaba soltar Soren, “yo te amo” eran las palabras que intentaba decir, pero no salían de su boca. Frente a Ike él se sentía tan obvio, aún le sorprendía que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ya había pasado tantas primaveras suspirando a causa de su héroe… y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad pensó. Todos los días recordaba el instante en el que se habían conocido por primera vez, nunca lo olvidaría y siempre estaría grabado en su corazón. Tenía que luchar para hacer su sueño realidad, si era necesario, gritarlo.

-¡Yo! –dijo con el rostro sonrojado y levantando la mirada hacia él. No podía decirlo, las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Soren… - dijo Ike mirándolo con ternura.

Fue en ese mismo instante que Soren se abalanzo sobre Ike sintiéndose totalmente correspondido, ya que de otra manera no lo habría hecho. Mientras iba por los aires con los brazos abiertos miro la expresión en el rostro de su amigo que estaba algo sorprendido frente a ese acto de contacto físico de Soren hacia él, pero aún mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el pelinegro fue recibido entre sus brazos y este cerrando los ojos lo beso en los labios tímidamente, esto provoco que el comandante perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, Ike abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras caían al suelo. Al caer al suelo, Soren quedo arriba de Ike, dejó de besarlo y se lo quedo mirando en espera de una respuesta. El peliazul aún confundido no sabía si era realidad o imaginación de él lo que había sentido, pero sin duda no le había desagradado la idea. Ike lo tomó de los hombros.

-Soren… ¿eso fue…? – le preguntó sin poder terminarla frase.

-Si… es lo que la gente llama un “beso” – le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios de satisfacción. Ike quedo pensativo ante la respuesta de su “amigo”.

Sin pensarlo otra vez más y teniendo a su estratega encima de su cuerpo. Puso sus brazos sobre la delgada cintura de su amigo, cerro sus ojos y besó a Soren de vuelta, quien a pesar de su arriesgado movimiento se sintió sorprendido de igual forma, sentía que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo posible, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar esta vez. Esta vez la lengua de Ike se introdujo en la boca de Soren, lo que provocó el contacto entre ellas, el beso fue largo y apasionado, se besaron hasta que Soren se quedó sin aire de la emoción, los dos ahora se miraban fijamente con un amor puro. A ninguno de los dos les importaba lo que ocurriese a su alrededor o en Tellius, ahora estaban juntos, más juntos que nunca.

Casi anochecía, unos pequeños rayos de luz iluminaban aún el exterior. Desde la lejanía se encontraban Sanaki y Sigrun junto con Naesala y Leanne. Los cuatro observaron unos segundos la escena y fue suficiente para comenzar a hablar.

-Y Bueno, Rey de Kilvas, ya has visto con tus propios ojos quien ganó la apuesta – dijo Sanaki caminando en dirección al Castillo con un tono ganador mientras Sigrun la seguía tranquila.

Leanne se encontraba besando sus dos manos juntos de felicidad por Ike y Soren mientras caminaba detrás de Sanaki, Naesala aún continuaba boquiabierto sorprendido mirando aquella escena, jamás lo hubiera imaginado: que el Heroe de Tellius y su brillante Estratega estuviesen enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww!! ~~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, ella lo sabe (?)!


End file.
